The Queen of Rein
by ThatOneFangirl323
Summary: When Avalia Rein was 21 years old, she was cursed with Immortality. 107 years later, she has her own Kingdom called the Kindgom of Rein and is the Queen. When Lord Ren Kouen of the Kou Empire asks for her hand, she is convinced it is for her power and declines. Will Avalia see that she made a mistake or was she right? KouenxOC fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Night!

I had been alone my entire life until recently. I had found twin Fanalis girls, only a couple years old. They were slaves, being sold. It took all of my self-control not to kill everyone there and setting free those poor people. I hated slavery with a fiery passion. But instead of killing everyone, I bought the twins. I treated them as my sisters and loved them, as I still do. I decided to name them Mia and Kia. Nearly 107 years ago, I was cursed with immortality. I was 21 at the time, so I am technically 128 years old. Knowing that this curse would most likely not lift soon, I decided to make a small kingdom. A country. I named it after myself, The Kingdom of Rein. The royal family would obviously have Rein as their last name. My name is Avalia Rein, and this is my story.

Another diplomatic meeting. I sighed quietly. I hated these meetings because all anyone wanted to do was take my land for theirs and take my kingdom away, though they never came out and said it. This time, the meeting would be held in my kingdom. I couldn't remember who all was coming but I knew that the Kou Empire and the King of Sindria would be coming. They came in a very good time for my kingdom. We celebrate very year in the summer an event that changed our Empire. It was when I captured my Djinn and returned to the Empire with mountains of gold and treasures. It doesn't really have a name but we call it the Night of the Captured, for some odd reason.

"Queen Avalia!" I sat up a little straighter.

"Yes?"

"King Sinbad of Sindria and Lord Ren Kouen of the Kou Empire have arrived and are currently waiting at the gates. Mia and Kia won't listen to us. " I stood and put on my cloak, walking to my balcony.

"Open the gates!" I yelled. Many of citizens saw me and began to wave.

"Queen Avalia!" I smiled at them and waved back. When I looked down, I saw Mia and Kia walking ahead of the visiting rulers. I giggled, because they were skipping. They looked up at my and blew me a kiss. I pretended to take it and put it against my heart, which they laughed at. I started back to my throne when I heard the gates to the palace open and stood there. King Sinbad and Lord Kouen walked in, with Mia and Kia in their tracks. Mia and Kia bowed then closed the doors. The two rulers bowed to me, which I returned. I walked down from my throne and smiled at them.

"Thank you for coming! You two came at a very good time for my country." King Sinbad, Lady Killer of the Seven Seas, took my hand and kissed it lightly.

"I never knew you were so beautiful, Your Highness. If I would have known, I would have came much earlier." I refrained rolling my eyes and smiled.

"Well thank you." I walked over to a door and opened it.

"Would you like to come in for tea while we talk?" They nodded and walked in after me. I sat down and crossed my legs. A servant came in and poured some tea.

"Is there anything else I could get you, Your Highness?" I shook my head.

"No thank you, dear. I'll call for you if I can think of something." She bowed and walked out. I sipped the hot tea and then set it down.

"I'm honestly surprised that you two made it here without fighting." I said. Both of the rulers looked at me in confusion.

"I know you aren't really allies, which is why I said that." I explained. Lord Kouen set his cup down.

"I did not come to fight with Sinbad, I came to speak with you." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Oh yes, I've heard about that. So, what can I tell you that you already don't know, Lord Kouen?"

"You're immortal, are you not?" I nodded.

"I am." He looked me over for a second.

"I want you as my queen." Sinbad, who had been drinking his tea very carefully, spit the liquid across the room. I blinked.

"I beg your pardon?" Lord Kouen stood.

"I want you to be my wife." He repeated. I opened my mouth then closed it.

"I'm sorry, but do you expect me to answer that now?" I stood and looked him right in the eye.

"You want to marry me for two different reasons. Its either for my knowledge or my kingdom." I walked closer to him and crossed my arms.

"And those are the two these you worry about. What you know and your country." I added. Lord Kouen opened his mouth as if he was going to say I was wrong, but he closed it. Busted. I sighed and sat back down.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kouen, but if thats all you want me for, then I have to decline." An almost sad look plastered his face and I struggled against laughing.

"It seems like you don't get rejected all that often." King Sinbad, who had been witnessing this, quietly sipped his tea again. I crossed my legs.

"So, a meeting was called. King Sinbad, was there anything you came to talk about or were you just bored?" King Sinbad set his cup down and smiled at me.

"I need you to come to Sindria to train a friend of mine. You are much more experiences than I am and he is in desperate need of your help. He is here in the" I raised an eyebrow.

"Who is it?" I asked. The door opened to Mia and Kia panting. I stood quickly.

"What's wrong?" Zero, the Djinn I captured, stood there with them.

"He just appeared! I don't know how!" Mia said.

"It's because there is a Magi in the Kingdom." Zero spoke. He had a very deep voice. He also had silver hair with the same color eyes. He wasn't old, like Amon. He was young and handsome. I glanced at King Sinbad and Lord Kouen then grinned.

"So which one of you brought a Magi into my Kindgom?" I didn't like the Magi I had met before. His name was Judar, and he was very rude. Magi or not, I expect respect from everyone, as I would give it to them. I knew that he was the Magi of the Kou Empire, which is why I glared at Lord Kouen. King Sinbad laughed and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, it was me. The friend I brought is Aladdin. Hes a Magi." My lips turned into a slight smile.

"Well, as long as its not Judar, then I'm ok with a Magi being here, but I'm afraid I have another meeting to attend to for now. You are welcome to stay here tonight, if you would like. You made it just in time for the festival." Lord Kouen glanced at me in confusion.

"Festival?" I nodded and looked at where Zero stood, who had gone back into my sword in the other room, apparently, and laughed.

"Its the Night of the Captured. I captured Zero on this date a few years ago. Because I captured a Dungeon, I got all the riches and it made this Kingdom a bit richer. So we celebrate very year on this day." Mia and Kia had grabbed my hands and hid behind me, intimidated by the rulers. I bowed to them and walked into the other room for a meeting with the city leaders. After that, I got dressed for the festival. When the day became night, I walked on the balcony and all attention was turned to me. I smiled and removed my cloak.

"To all who have never celebrated this event, please be safe. It gets pretty intense. Children are to be in their homes after midnight, for their own safety, and that is when the adults party!" People started to cheer. I picked up my glass and raised it.

"Welcome to the Night!" And that was when the real fun began.


	2. Chapter 2

A Magi Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Who said a fighter couldn't be a lover?

"He did what?!" It had been a couple says since the Night of the Captured and the rulers of the visiting countries had left to return to their own homes. During breakfast, I decided to tell Mia and Kia that Lord Kouen had asked for my hand. I smiled at their response.

"What did you say?" They pushed, leaning over the table to look at me. I shrugged and took a small sip of my hot tea, then set it down and folded my hands in my lap.

"I declined."

"What?!" I tipped my head back and laughed. Mia had fallen on the table and grabbed my nightgown while Kia had her head on the table.

"My God, Eva! Why would you do that?! You rejected Mr. McHottie!" I started laughing hysterically with tears running down my face. A couple seconds later, Mia and Kia started laughing as well. After a minute or two, we began to settle down a bit. I brushed my long hair out of my eyes and sighed. I took a sip of tea again when someone knocked on the door. Mia and Kia raced up to answer it, shoving each other and trying to reach it. They finally did and a servant stood there.

"There is a visitor for Her Royal Highness. I said to wait so she may dress." I stood with a sigh.

"Thank you, dear." I walked to my closet and Mia brought my outfit in. I looked at myself in the mirror, brushing my long black hair back, looking into my dark blue eyes and pale skin and turned away. I changed into my day clothes and walked into the room my visitor was in. It was a young boy with blue hair and the same color eyes and next to him was someone I had met before. I sighed.

"Lord Kouen. Aladdin." The boy looked at me in confusion.

"How did you know my name, Miss?" The guards reacted to what he said and grabbed Aladdin.

"How dare you address Her Majesty like-" I grabbed the guards wrist.

"There is no need for violence. And you should be treating this boy with more respect than you treat me." The guard let go of Aladdin and bowed heavily. I looked back to Aladdin and smiled.

"I know you because Sinbad told me about a friend of his that looks just like you." I paused. "And because you're a Magi. I understand why you're here and I would be more than happy to help you." I looked at Lord Kouen. He looked back at me then looked down.

"Why are _you _here Lord Kouen? I can't believe it is because you've missed me." Kouen looked at me in a sort of anger. Pride.

"I came to ask you again for your hand. And no, I did not miss you." I held back a laugh and smiled.

"I think you know the answer to that. I won't marry someone because they want my Kingdom and land, Kouen. I do believe I have told you that." He closed his eyes.

"Yes, you have. You can just give me your land and be a prisoner, if you prefer." The guards drew their swords and a few stood in front of me to protect me.

"I think you would have a hard time defeating me, Lord Kouen." I declared, pushing the guards aside and stood in front of him. He stepped closer to me until he was only inches away. I looked up at him and that was when I noticed how attractive he was. A light blush began to dust my cheeks but I refused to break eye-contact with him. Kouen, to my surprise, lifted his hand to my face and gently brushed his thumb across my bottom lip. Then he tipped my chin up to look up more at him, leaned down and nearly kissed me. He then turned away and opened the door. He looked at me over his shoulder.

"I _will _be back, My Queen." When the door closed, I fell to my knees. The guards and Aladdin rushed to me and began to ask if I were alright, if I wanted them to capture Lord Kouen and take him to the dungeon. I almost told them to capture them and take him to my bedroom.

"Are you alright, Miss Eva?" Aladdin asked me. I nodded slowly, my hand pushed against my chest. I could feel how fast my heart was racing. I brought my fingers to my lips and I could feel his thumb run across my lip again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I extended my hand out for someone to help me up. I cleared my throat.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat, Aladdin?" I said him.

"No thanks-" When he said that, his stomach growled. I looked at a servant, who ran out to prepare something. I giggled at Aladdin's embarrassed expression.

"Sit down, please. So, Sinbad said that you were in need of some training." Aladdin nodded and looked down.

"I was training with Yama but she can only teach me so much." I blinked in confusion then my eyes widened in surprise.

"Yama? You mean Yamraiha of Magnostadt? She is one of the best, Aladdin! I hope you aren't here to ask for my help in Magic, because she is much better than me." I explained to him.

"Do you use magic, Miss Eva?" I shook my head.

"No I don't use magic. I fight with swords and martial arts." It then hit me what he was here for.

"You want me to teach you how to fight physically, don't you?" Aladdin looked down.

"I want to go to Magnostadt but I'm afraid I won't be good enough to go. Please, Miss Eva! Please teach me!" Aladdin dropped his staff and got on his knees and began to bow. I sighed.

"I will teach you." He looked up at me with a huge smile on his face. He jumped up and hugged me, which I returned and laughed.

"But we will be going to Sindria. I've always wanted to meet Yamraiha. We will leave tomorrow morning." A soft knock on the door startled me. Aladdin laughed at my reaction.

"Come in!" A servant came in and bowed.

"Lunch is served, Your Highness." I nodded and stood. I rounded the corner to see Mia and Kia with smiles on their faces and when they saw me, they squealed.

"He kissed you?!" I pointed at them.

"He did NOT kiss me." They began to jump up and down around me, which I rolled my eyes to.

"What happened?! Tell us!" I shook my head.

"I don't even want to remember. Mia, Kia, this is Aladdin. He's a Magi. Aladdin, these are my personal guards, Mia and Kia. They're pretty much family to me. They didn't want to be Princesses though." Mia shrugged while Kia hugged Aladdin.

"It's very nice to meet you, Guards of Miss Eva!" Mia and Kia looked at each other and laughed, leading us to the dining area. After we ate, we began to prepare to leave for the next morning.

"So, if we leave tomorrow, we can get to Sindria by dusk. And Mahrajan is that night! Perfect! I've always wanted to go." I stated, sitting back in my seat. I then sat forward.

"We will need to figure out where we will stay when we get there." Aladdin smiled at me.

"I'm sure Uncle Sinbad will let you stay in the palace." Mia and Kia gave me a weird look.

"Yeah, Eva, you're a Queen. I seriously doubt Sinbad would make us stay anywhere else."

"You will address him as King Sinbad when we get there, am I understood? I don't want him thinking you two are disrespectful." They waved it off and closed their eyes.

"Aladdin, we have a very nice room for you to stay in, if you would like. If you want to stay in my room with me, you may." Aladdin nodded and smiled.

"Your Highness, a bath has been prepared for you." I sighed happily.

"I don't know what I deserved to have such wonderful staff like the ones I have." I said, walking to the servant and kisses her on the forehead. She blushed hard and bowed deeply. I brought her upright.

"You don't need to bow, dear. You all deserve a break." I walked out with Mia, Kia and Aladdin in my tracks. The four of us sat in the bath and soaked. Aladdin had a happy look on his face as he floated in the water. I stood to get up when I heard Mia gasp.

"Where did you get that scar? Why haven't I seen it before?" I looked at the long scar on my left thigh.

"I got this when I was 108. It was before I met you two. I try to keep it hidden because I hate scars." I got out of the water and dried off. After I get dressed, I laid in my bed with Aladdin cuddled up next to me. I touched my lips again and closed my eyes, wondering what would happen if it was Kouen next to me, not Aladdin. What he would do to me, how he would touch me, how he would kiss me. My eyes sprang open and I stood up, walking to my balcony. Was I...Was I developing feelings for Kouen? Was I wrong for rejecting him? I made a frustrated noise.

"My Queen." I jumped at the voice. When I turned, it was Mia. She was leaned against the entrance with a grin on her face.

"Mia. What are you doing up?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"I could ask you the same thing." I sighed and sat down.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking too much." She knelled in front of me.

"What were you thinking about?" I hesitated and put my head down.

"Everything." She looked into my eyes before leaning back.

"You mean Kouen?" My head shot up.

"No! No, I was just..." I stopped then nodded.

"Yes. I was. Mia, I think..." I stopped and turned away.

"Eva, you aren't my Queen right now. You're my sister. The woman who saved me and my twin sister. Don't push me away."

"She's right, Eva. We're here for you." I looked up and Kia was standing next to Mia in front of me. I looked down again and closed my eyes.

"I think I'm in love with Kouen." They stared at with wide eyes. I stood up and stood in the entrance of the doorway. I laughed bitterly.

"Me! Queen Avalia Rein! In love with...In love with Ren Kouen." I closed my eyes.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I slipped back into my bed and fell asleep faster than I thought I would.

When I woke up in the morning, Aladdin was cuddled up to me with his face rested on my breasts. I sighed and gently stood up. I stretched and looked back at Aladdin, who was stirring awake. Kia knocked on my door and walked in.

"Good you're awake. Breakfast is ready. I brought your clothes." She set down my outfit and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" I nodded.

"I did. How did you sleep?" She shrugged.

"Same as always. Like a baby." We giggled and I went to change. During breakfast, a servant came to me and said a letter had come for me.

"Read it to me please." She opened it and cleared her throat.

_ "Dear Queen Avalia of Rein,_

_ The 1st Prince of Kou, Prince Ren Kouen, has formally invited you to his birthday celebration. The celebration is to begin on his birthday starting in a month from now. We ask for you to send a letter back with your reply. We wish to see you there._

_ Best wishes,_

_ The Kou Empire"_

The servant looked back at me. I sighed heavily.

"Bring me paper and a pen please." Mia and Kia glanced at me while eating. I knew what they wanted. They wanted to know what I was going to say.

"I don't know yet." I told them. They gave me frustrated looks. I looked down at the paper and closed my eyes.

"I'm going to regret this." I began to write my reply. After a few minutes, I cleared my throat.

_ "Dear Kou Empire, _

_ I acknowledge the invitation and accept. I would be happy to attend Prince Kouen's birthday celebration. _

_ In Sincerity, _

_ Queen Avalia of Rein"_

Mia and Kia looked at me in complete surprise.

"I thought you were going to decline the invitation. Not the first time you've declined something that was related to him." I rolled my eyes.

"Lets get going. I want to get there as soon as possible." We got our carriages together and began to ride out of the Kingdom. I held my dual swords, which contained the Djinn Zero. I tipped my head back and closed my eyes... After a while, I felt someone shake my shoulder.

"Eva. We're here." I opened my eyes, yawned and saw Kia sitting next to me.

"Already?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Eva, you slept for nearly 15 hours." I looked at her in shock.

"What?! Why didn't you wake me?" She looked at sheepish.

"Kia. What's going on?" She laughed nervously.

"We kinda gave you something to make you sleep because I thought you didn't sleep well last night so I wanted you to sleep." I should have been angry with her for drugging me but I smiled.

"I'm not sure if that's the truth, but if it is, thank you." I stepped out of the carriage, leaving a rather confused Kia behind. I smiled when we got off the boat.

"It's so beautiful!"

"Thank you!" I turned quickly and saw King Sinbad standing there. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you in advance that I would be visiting." Sinbad shook his head.

"Not a problem at all, Avalia! I'm glad to have you here!" Behind Sinbad were the Eight Generals. I saw Yamraiha and I walked over to her.

"Yamraiha of Magnostadt, correct?" She nodded shyly. I laughed. Sinbad introduced them to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all! I am Avalia Rein, I come from the Rein Kingdom." Sharrkan laughed.

"Oh, we know who you are, Queen Avalia." With so many men before around, I had to step up my game and bring on some charm. I unearth my Man-Eating smile and gave it a try. Sharrkan, the young man, was completely taken over by it and stared at me in a lustful way. I giggled.

"Please, you don't have to use honorifics. Just call me Eva." Mia and Kia, who were always shy around those they didn't know, stood behind me and held my hands. I laughed at them.

"This is Mia and Kia, they are my personal guards. They are technically family, but they didn't want to be crowned Princesses. Though, if I were to die somehow, Mia takes the throne."

"Yeah like that'll ever happen." Mia muttered. Kia started laughing hysterically. The Eight generals and Sinbad looked at us in confusion.

"Eva is immortal." Mia explained. Obviously still confused, I sighed.

"I was cursed 107 years ago with Immortality. I can't die of old age or from being killed." They all nodded that they understood. Sinbad clapped his hands together. Suddenly, I felt someone slip their arm around my waist and my eyes widened when I heard the voice and a blush came to my cheeks when the person whispered in my ear.

"Hello, My Queen."


	3. Chapter 3

_I know! Im sorry! I couldn't think of anything to write! This chapter isn't very good, but its slower than last chapter. Plot twist! You'll love it! Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Magi, though I wish I did. Nor do I own any of the Magi characters, only the ones I made. Please enjoy and review! _

Chapter 3: False Love

When I felt a pair of arms around me, I turned quickly. But when I turned, no one was there. I could have sworn that I felt _him_, heard _him_ and touched _his _skin. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my fast beating heart. He must have done something to me. It had to have been when he almost kissed me at my castle the other day. My heart wouldn't stop beating. I wanted him so much, but he wasn't there. What the hell is happening to me?

"Are you alright, Avalia?" Sinbad asked, confusion in his face. I stared at the air in front of me then nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright. I thought there was someone there. I must be going crazy." I said with a little laugh. Mia snorted.

"Honey, that ship has _sailed_!" I rolled my eyes and smiled at Sinbad.

"Alright, lets get going, shall we?" Sinbad held out his hand and I took it. I had to get Kouen out of my head. On our way to palace, Sinbad and I ended up walking ahead of everyone and we were holding hands, standing close. He looked down to me and gave me a sexy smile and I giggled in return. We reached the palace and I grinned when I saw it.

"It's very large, King Sinbad." I told him, a sweet smile playing on my lips.

Mia coughed, "That's what she said." Kia said. A few people, including some guards, starting laughing at that.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said, rolling my eyes. I then felt an arm slip around my waist and someones chest against my back. It was Sinbad, of course. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Would you like to see the rest of the castle?" His voice was hoarse and husky. Though I wasn't all that interested in Sinbad, a small blush dusted my cheeks and my heart began to beat faster. I turned to look at him and gave him my Man-Eating grin. I licked my lips and bit my bottom one. Sinbad, of course, reacted greatly to that and leaned a little closer.

"Only if you're the one who shows me." He growled playfully at me, picked my up so my legs are on either side of his hips and I'm facing him, and looked at his group.

"We'll be back later." I giggled as he jump up the stairs and kicked open the door to his bedroom, laying me down on his bed.

-Some time Later-

A few hours after we arrived, we sat down for dinner. It was a bit awkward, but we lived through it. Aladdin sat next to me as we ate.

"Miss Eva?"

"Yes, dear?" He smiled at me.

"Thank you for helping me!" I laughed.

"You're not gonna be all that happy with me later, Aladdin." He gave me a confusing look.

"Why's that?" I sat back and crossed my legs.

"Because you're gonna be hurting." Aladdin sighed and I grinned at him.

"When do you want to get started?" He looked down at his bloated stomach and laughed nervously.

"Tomorrow?" I giggles and nodded.

"Tomorrow."

The next day, Aladdin and I stood outside. I was in a pair of tight black pants and a thin strapped tank-top. No shoes. Aladdin was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Alright, Aladdin, time for your warm-up!" He smiled happily.

"2 laps around the palace! Go! Go! Go!" I yelled, clapping my hands. He began to run with a fast pace. When he got around the first time, he was breathing hard and had slowed down a little, but showed no intention to quit. It took him 3 more minutes than the first time to make it around the second, but he made it. We did some push-ups, sit-ups and other physical activities.

"Miss Eva, when am I going to learn how to fight?" I leaned against the wall and grinned wickedly at him.

"When I feel like you're ready. Aladdin, it would have taken me 5 minutes to do both laps around the palace and I would have been breathing as if I was walking. You need to get into better shape before you learn to physically fight." He sighed in disappointment. Sinbad and Masrur came over to talk with us.

"How is it going so far?" Masrur asked. I sighed sadly.

"He needs a lot more time before he can learn even the basics. I hate to wait, but he isn't physically capable of fighting the way I have to teach him." Sinbad, the little whore, had slipped an arm around my waist and was gently kissing my neck. I blushed.

"Uh, Sin, get a room, will you?" Ja'far, my savior, walked over to us. Sinbad laughed quietly in my ear.

"What do you say? Back to my room?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, honey, but I promised Aladdin I would work with him." Sinbad took my hand.

"I need to speak with you very fast, actually." We went over to a different part of the palace.

"So, do you think they believe that we're together?" I asked.

"I think so. I don't know what Ren Kouen did to you, but I think you acting like you're with another man doesn't make it work." I sighed happily.

"I'm glad I sent that letter to you. I knew he did something, I just wasn't sure. Thank you, Sinbad! So much!" I hugged him and he hugged back. I went back out to Aladdin and smiled warmly at him.

"Read-" I was cut off (No pun intended) when a knife stabbed into my stomach. Blood dripped down my legs and onto the ground. The knife twisted, making it hurt more. When I looked up to see who it was, it was...

"K-Kouen..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Im warning you guys now, this chapter SUCKS. I didn't spend much time on it. I didn't know what to write but I think you guys will like it. Enjoy! I don't own Magi! Please review!_

Chapter 4: Deadly Dreams

I felt...weightless. Like I was floating. I was scared to open my eyes. I slowly opened them and knew the moment I did, it was mistake. Because all I saw was black. I looked around in fright when all I saw was the blackness.

"W-where am I?" I chocked out. I was shaking and before I knew it, tears were pouring down my face.

"I'm so scared." I whispered out, hugging my legs to my chest. I never felt helpless before. I never felt like I didn't have everything under control. I was so scared and so helpless.

"Someone..." I began, more tears coming out.

"Someone help me!" I screamed. Suddenly, I remembered everything that had happened before I woke up in this awful place. I was stabbed. Kouen... I closed my eyes.

"I remember being stabbed and when I looked up..." I hesitated, more tears threatening to burst out.

"When I looked up, I saw Kouen." I finally said. I then saw a light in the corner of my eye. I began to float towards it. I reached for it. When I passed though, I felt someone grab me. I looked up to see... I jumped back in anger.

"Kouen!" He held up his hands.

"Its not what you think, Avalia." My vision blurred in anger.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed. I felt my swords on my hip. Idiot. I grabbed it and drew them,

"Spirit of the Desperate and Despaired, in the name of my Magoi, silence my enemies with pain. I summon thee, Zero!" Long black chains wrapped around my arms and legs, while thick pieces of black cloth covered my lower half and my breasts. My hair went up in a high pony tail and a chain wrapped around my neck. My blades, however, did not change.

"Prepare yourself, Ren Kouen! I, Queen Avalia Rein, sentence you to the highest form of pain." I wicked grin formed on my lips and I lunged forward, slashing at him. He parred the move with his own sword.

"What's going on? Brother!" I saw a young girl who looked much like Kouen to my right. She reminded me of Mia and Kia. I hesitated and looked at her.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at both her and Kouen.

"That's my line!" She yelled. She took the pin out of her hair thing, whatever the hell it was, and began to walk towards me.

"Spirit of Sorrow and Isolation, in the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members. Come forth, Vinea!" I jumped back.

"Please, stop. You are not my enemy." I said to her.

"You attacked my brother!"

"Because he stabbed me!" The girl hesitated, but ran forward anyway.

"I won't listen to you bashing my brother!" I sighed sadly.

"Forgive me." I whispered. I dropped both my swords and they clattered when they hit the ground. The girl stopped in her place.

"What are you doing? Are you giving up?" I looked at her with sad eyes as my swords began to circle slowly around me, by themselves.

"Spirit of the Desperate and Despaired, who controls eternal suffering, bring forth blinding pain that will destroy all who oppose thee." I yelled. The girls sword was on the ground as she was nearly lifted off her feet, her mouth wide open in a silent scream. Many guards charged towards me.

"Itami no zero " I whispered. Suddenly, everyone around me screamed in pain. I closed my eyes.

"Enough, Zero." I said. The girl fell to the ground, tears pouring out her eyes. When I looked at Kouen, he was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. I walked over to him and grabbed his chin, making him look up at me.

"Why did you stab me?" His eyes looked deeply into mine.

"I was testing something." I punched him in the jaw, which made him fall onto his back.

"You nearly killed me, you bastard!" I got on top of him and began to punch him. He grabbed my hands.

"I did kill you." Tears began to stream down my face and my Djinn equip faded away.

"I...I was so scared.." I whispered. He then, to my surprise, hugged me tightly.

"Wha...?" He held onto me.

"I told you I would come back, didn't I?" I leaned back and looked at him in shock. But what shocked him even more was when he placed his lips on mine. I made of sound of shock and surprise but, to my own horror, I kissed back. I had no control over my body. His lips traveled down my neck and began to tug on my shirt, lifting it over my head. I didn't care if anyone saw. I wanted him. So badly. He started removing his own clothing until we were both naked. I felt a sudden pain...

"Eva! Wake up!" My eyes were jolted open and I felt a amount of pain in my stomach and hissed.

"W-what the hell!" I said.

"Eva! Its Mia! Can you hear me?" She yelled.

"Yes why are you yelling?"

"Yama is gonna come and help you, so don't worry." I looked down to see a knife in my stomach and I started to panic. Was I stabbed again? 

"What happened?" I chocked out.

"You came out to help Aladdin and someone stabbed you." I looked at her with wide eyes. Everything that I just felt...Was a dream? I groaned.

"Sinbad!" I yelled. I felt someone grab my hand.

"I'm right here." I looked over and gave him a angry look.

"It didn't work. He still got to me." Sinbad shook his head.

"Damn. What happened? How do you know?" Yamraiha came over and put some spell on me. A blush came to my cheeks.

"Uh, I don't really remember." I lied. I put my head back. _Damn it all. It was all a dream. _

"Was it, My Queen?"


	5. Chapter 5

Magi Fanfiction

Chapter 5: Undeniable Lust

When someone dies, they say your life flashes before your eyes. When I was cursed with Immortality, I technically died. But sadly, my life had not flashed before my eyes. What I saw was a life I had always wanted. A life that any ruler wanted. When I woke up, that was my goal. I wanted a perfect life for my people and I wanted them to be happy. I wanted to be happy, because true happiness is not given so easily.

It had been five days since I had left Rein to go to Sindria and much has happened. I sat outside, my legs crossed and meditated. I felt my magoi run through my body and cleanse itself. I breathed in deeply and sighed lightly. I heard light foot steps in front of me and opened my eyes. It was Kia. She sat the same way I did in front of me and breathed in deeply.

"Are you really with King Sinbad?" She asked as she closed her eyes. I cracked my back, stretched forward then stretched upward.

"No. Kia, I think Kouen put some sort of spell on me. I don't know what it is, but I've had these weird dreams, very erotic and intimate dreams. I thought that if he thought that I was with someone else that he would leave me be, but I see that he saw through that. Ren Kouen isn't stupid, so I should have known better." Kia opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Maybe you should have taken up his offer." I clenched my jaw together.

"Why? So he would leave me alone? I won't be forced into a marriage! I am not a little girl who is too naive to notice when I'm being used!" I yelled, standing up. Kia looked at me in amusement.

"Oh really?" When I looked at her closer, her face began to change to resemble Kouen. I gasped and stepped back.

"You're wrong, Avalia. I never put a spell on you. I'm in love with you." He said, standing up and walking towards me. I started walking backwards. This wasn't a dream. It was real. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. His hands traveled down my arms and grabbed my waist. Suddenly, he turned into vapor. _He wasn't really here. _I made a noise of frustration and punched the wall next to me. _Was that really him talking? Did he really say that? _I turned around just in time to see Aladdin running towards me.

"Miss Eva! Miss Eva!" He huffed out while running. I bent down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Aladdin?" I asked in concern.

"The Kou Empire is attacking the shore!" My eyes widened.

"What?" I yelled, standing back up. We both ran out to the shore to see Sindrian soldiers fighting Kou soldiers. I ran to Sinbad and grabbed his arm.

"Sinbad, what the hell is going on?" He shook his head.

"I have no idea, Avalia, but you need to send Mia or Kia to your empire. It might have been attacked too."

"No need to send someone, I can answer that now: The Rein Empire has been taken over by the Kou Empire. Surrender to us now, Queen Avalia! Or your people will be killed!" When I looked up, I saw Ren Kouen. His brothers and sister were next to him, smug smiled on their faces. I cracked my neck and pinched my arm. No pain. That means this was a dream. I knew what he was doing. He was putting me to sleep then manipulating my dreams. I grinned in triumph and stepped forward.

"I now know what you're doing, Kouen. Making me fall asleep then messing with my head? I hate to say that it took me so long, but it did. You are very smart. A fine quality of a husband." The smirk on his face transformed into a surprised look. It's like glass broke when I awoke. I was still in Sindria, with Mia and Kia at my side. I was laying in a bed.

"Eva! She's awake!" I looked at my sisters and smiled lightly, tears coming into my eyes. Yama came to me and smiled.

"We knew how he was controlling you but we couldn't wake you up for long enough periods of time to tell you. I'm so happy you figured it out yourself!" I smiled and sat up. Sinbad, followed by Aladdin, came in with a huge grin on his face.

"Nice to see you awake, Avalia." I grinned back at him.

"Nice to be awake, Sinbad." They helped me out of bed, put some food in my stomach and gave me a bath. I had been asleep for 3 days but not much had happened while I was out. The next morning, I sat outside with Aladdin, teaching him some basics.

"Alright Aladdin, fighting isn't about winning, it's about making peace with your enemy. Now, hit my hand as hard as you can." When he did, it was much harder than I thought, so I moved back a little. He smiled widely in excitement.

"How was that?" He asked. I laughed and put my hands on my hips.

"That was pretty good! Lets go in for today though." He nodded and skipped back into the palace. Right before I went back into the palace, Sinbad, who had been watching us train, grabbed my arm and whispered something in my ear.

"He did what?" I yelled. He led me to the shore and I growled in anger.

"Ren Kouen. What have I done to deserve your honorable presence?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my words. Suddenly, he bent down on his knees and bowed low.

"Please, my Queen, forgive me. I did not mean for it to go on as long as it did." Tears formed in my eyes.

"I trusted you so much. Why would you do this to me?" I wasn't speaking to Kouen, I was speaking to the woman who I knew too well standing next to him. She looked down, tears of her own in her eyes. When she looked back up, her eyes were puffy and red, like she had been crying for a while. Anger overwhelmed my body and I clenched my fists.

"Mia! How could you do this to your own country?" Kia, Mia's younger sister, ran out to the shore.

"What's going on?" She asked out of breath. I looked at her and back to Mia.

"Did you know about this?" Kia shook her head and frowned.

"Know what, Eva?" I wanted to trust her. I really did, but I just couldn't. I looked down, choking down tears. _Forgive me, my daughter. I will always love you, but you must understand why I am doing this. Not to harm you, but to make sure my people are kept safe. _I looked back up, head high, like a Queen.

"Mia Rein! You are sentenced of Treason to your Queen and spreading information to an enemy country. You are no longer welcome in the Empire of Rein and are no longer royalty of the Rein Family!" Mia's eyes widened, tears dripping down her face. She dropped to her knees and crawled over to me.

"No, Eva please! Don't shun me!" I backed up, glaring from her to Kouen.

"Go live in the Kou Empire, considering your welcome there." I looked at Kia, whose eyes were wide in surprise and shock.

"Either you stay with me or be shunned with you sister." I could see how that was hard for Kia. Chose her Queen, her sister, her mother, or her blood sister, her twin. She looked away, trying to keep tears from running down. She grabbed my hand and glared down at Mia.

"You are no sister of mine." Mia sobbed out loudly, her shoulders shaking. She ran off the shore and into the water, where she started swimming. Kouen stood back up and looked down at me.

"Ava-"

"Do not start. Stay away from me. If I ever see you again, I'll have you killed. Stay away from me." I said coldly, my ice blue eyes piercing him. I turned and walked back to the palace.

"Miss Eva? Are you alright?" Aladdin asked me gently. At that moment, I broke down. I fell to my knees and clung to Aladdin, sobbing. The anger, the hurt, the emotion started bubbling inside of me.

"Miss Eva, you have black ruhk!" I stood and grinned wickedly. They wanted to piss of the Queen of Rein? They were going to be really sorry. _Spirit of the Desperate and Despaired, who controls eternal suffering, bring forth blinding pain that will destroy all who oppose thee. _

"_Come forth, Zero."_


	6. Chapter 6

_I forgot to put this type of thing on the last chapter, so I shall explain now! I am currently moving so for the moment, I'm staying at my family's cottage, which has no internet. That last chapter wasn't going to end that way, because I seriously had no idea how to end it, then I had a total plot twist come up. For those who are confused, Mia had been sleeping, like sex, with Kouen and was telling him what Avalia had planned, like going to Sindria to help Aladdin. Avalia shunned her because Mia knew that Avalia had some sort of feelings for Kouen. ALSO! A reader had reviewed and said he/she was confused about the whole thing with Avalia and Sinbad. NO they aren't together, they were doing that because they thought Kouen was controlling her because he thought she was single. *Exhales* If any of you are confused about something, go ahead and PM me and I'll attempt to un-confuse you! I do not own Magi nor any of it's characters. Please R + R and Enjoy! Love, Miss Fangirl :D_

Chapter 6: A face of Sorrow

For most kids, the darkness is a scary place. A forbidden place that isn't allowed in the sweet, innocent lives of children. For them, darkness is not a friend and could never become an ally. How wrong they are.

When I captured Zero, I had been with 16 others. All of them with at least 1 Djinn and huge riches. When Zero, the sexy and powerful Djinn of Suffering came before us, he looked over us and smiled.

"_I am Zero, Djinn of Suffering and made from Maniacal Pain and Sorrow. How about you all introduce yourselves to me?" _

_One after another, the rulers that had traveled in with me went to attempt to impress Zero with their power and money, which he seemed to be impressed by. Suddenly, all eyes were on me. _

"_What is your name?" _

"_My name is Avalia Rein." He raised an eyebrow. _

"_Is that all? All of these men are rulers of these huge empires and you are only Avalia Rein?" I looked down sheepishly. _

"_I am Immortal, if that means anything important. I was cursed some time ago." Many of the men around me gasped and looked at me with strange eyes. Some in curiosity, others in horror. I was a monster apparently. Zero looked at me in a curious type of stare, like he wanted to know what was in my head. _

"_You are the to-be King. Or, Queen, in this case. I choose you. These riches belong to My Queen Avalia Rein." _

Zero, though sexy, seemingly trustworthy and protective, was not as innocent as thought. When I first felt true anger, whispers from him came as if he was waiting for this moment. It took me a long time to realize that it wasn't really me thinking of this, that Zero was putting the ideas into my head. He wanted me to do his bidding. After I figured out that Mia has betrayed me, I went crazy. I snapped. That is when I really heard his voice. He controlled me and made me kill many people. I walked down the street of a small, bloody village. Blood splashing lightly on my feet and legs, bloody mud sticking to my feet. A young man, handsome and tall stood pressed against the wall of a building. I looked at him and he took a breath in.

"Please...don't kill me..." He choked out, it being more of a whisper than anything. _Kill the boy! Spread his blood across my blade! _I closed my eyes then opened them, pointing my sword at the boy. He made a pitiful noise and closed his eyes tight, waiting for it to happen. _Do it Avalia! _My own hand started shaking before tears came to my eyes.

"I use to have a loving sister who cared very much for me. But she decided to sleep with the man I loved and tell him what I had planned. I don't want to kill anyone, boy, but it just feels right." The boy opened his eyes that were filled with sadness.

"My father betrayed me. He threw me off the boat in the middle of the sea. I nearly died, but the leader to this village saved me."

My eyes widened, "And I killed him." He nodded and looked down.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." I dropped my sword, falling to my knees, blood splashing up.

"My name is Ataus. Yours?" Ataus asked, kneeling beside me.

"My name is Avalia Rein." Ataus's eyes widened.

"Wait, like, _the Queen _Avalia Rein?" I laughed, looking into his eyes.

"Yes. I'm the Queen of Rein."

"Wow. I've heard about you! My Master use to say that an Immortal is as powerful as a god, and it looks like it." The tears that had been blinked back came back up.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated. He shook his head.

"I don't really have much feeling, so I've realized, so yes, it makes me sad, I'm not all that upset." I looked at Ataus in horror.

"That's terrible." He shrugged.

"I've learned to get over it." With a look of horror still on my face, I hugged the boy tight to me. I heard some footsteps behind me and stood fast, facing the direction. It was only Kia, who was as equally as drenched in blood as I but looked like she was about to throw up.

"Kia? Are you alright?" I asked, walking to her. She looked at her hands, which were stained with the color red.

"How can someone like us kill so many people and be alright?" She asked quietly. I sighed and brought her into my arms before grabbing my blade.

"Zero, you and I need to talk." _What is it, My Queen? _

"I don't want to kill unnecessarily anymore. That isn't me and you know that." _You do as I say, you insolent child! _

"I am no child nor am I a fool who will be played with! I am a Queen and you will treat me as such! _Am I understood_?" I yelled. I can feel Zero's power tremble within my body, not in fear, but in anger. I turned around quickly to Ataus and Kia.

"Run!" I yelled. Zero's power was being to consume my body as blood vines and chains circled my limbs.

"Zero you fool!" _I am the Spirit of those in desperation and disparity. You are miserable and desperate to redeem yourself, are you not? _

"My sister slept with the man I loved! Of course I'm upset! You don't get to take advantage of how I feel because you're too much of a coward to do the work yourself!"

"Avalia!" I looked to the shore to see the Lady Killer of the Seven Seas and the man I loved, running towards me. Mia and Kia behind them.

"Stay aw-" I screeched when a vine went up my shirt and cupped my breasts. My face turned beat red.

"Zero, you pervert! Get that damn thing off of my body!" A sharp pain cut through me, jolting my body forward. When everything went black, I knew Zero had taken over my body. _No..._

_I am the ruler that sends all things to the end of life. I am Death! _


	7. Chapter 7

_I haven't had access to internet while I had my laptop with me, so I decided to make another chapter before putting up the last. I know that chapter was short and could be confusing, but it was meant to be like that. I made it so you all would know how Avalia felt. How confused and upset she was. One of my lovely readers, one reviewing often and explaining how they felt about it and also giving me the idea for the last chapter. I won't name who the person is, but thank you so much for helping me! I hope that was what you had in mind! I also used to song Room of Angel from Silent Hill in this chapter, and I do not own that. Again, if anyone has any questions, comments or concerns, please review or PM me. I'll answer your questions as fully as I can. I don't own Magi or any of it's characters. Please R &amp; R and Enjoy! _

Chapter 7: The Proposal That Started it All

You lie, silent there before me. Your tears, they mean nothing to me. The wind, howling at the window...

My body was no longer in my control. My actions were no longer made by me. My eyes, gleamed over in a dark, hateful glare, though they aren't mine. Zero was always trapped with a hatred of himself. He had once told me that the only reason why Solomon made him with Maniacal Pain and Sorrow was because of how many people he hurt. Solomon did change him, but that was always what Zero would be. A jerk who hurt people. When he chose me as his Queen, he treated me so nicely and sweetly, so I never really believed it. But now, trapped in a body that I can't control, I know what he's really like. He slaughtered many people after he took over my body.

_I am the ruler that sends all things to the end of life. I am Death! _

"_Avalia!" Sinbad and Kouen yelled in unison. They ran towards me, but Zero, controlling my body, swung the sword at them. _

"_Enough! Avalia Rein will always be mine and no one else!" _

In that moment, I realized really why Zero did what he did. He wasn't a sadistic asshole that just wanted power, he was a man with a flaw. He wanted me. He was in love with me.

The love, you never gave, I give to you...

I never really gave it thought that Zero could have feelings for me. He was a Djinn, created from Solomon, and from what it seemed, they didn't fall for humans. I guess I'm different. I could see everything that was happening, but I couldn't stop it from happening. I couldn't even speak, which I would if I could. So I thought, hoping Zero would hear me and I understand that I will always love him. Because he chose me, but I could never be with him. That just wasn't possible.

_Zero, please, if you can hear me, please answer me. _He sighed. Well, I sighed but it was him(this is all very confusing).

"What is it, Avalia?"

_Please stop this! Why are you doing this? Killing people won't make me love you! It'll make me hate you! _He stopped in his tracks.

"What did you say?" I took a deep breath.

_I will never love you if you keep killing people. Give me my body back and I'll forgive you, but stop all this pointless slaughtering! _Suddenly, I could move my body again and I could speak.

_Did you mean what you said, My Queen? _I stroked the blade of my sword and smiled.

"Of course I did. I will always love you, Zero. But killing random people will make me dislike you." I heard him laugh.

You really don't deserve it, but now, there's nothing you can do.

Zero had only killed one person after he took control, and that was a bum on the side of the road outside the village. I walked in slowly, checking to see if I had blood on me, which I didn't. The village wasn't all that big, but it wasn't small. People buzzed with joy and happiness, a trait that reminded me so much of my own Empire. Vendors trying to con me into buying something much more than I should pay at their stand. I saw a man dressed in very elegant robes and decided to go up to him.

"Hello! How do you do?" I asked the man politely, bowing slightly. He looked at me in disgust, scowling.

"Who the hell said you could speak to me?" I keep myself from rolling my eyes and keep smiling.

"I just got into this village and you looked important. I was hoping you would know who was the leader here. I'm guessing it's not you." he scowled again.

"Hell no, I would never be in charge of a little shit hole like this." He replied, eying me a bit more, like he was checking me out.

"I understand. I'm sorry for taking up your time, but could I ask for your name?" I asked sweetly, hoping I didn't sound to pushy. He sighed, like I had asked him to carry an old woman up a hill.

"Beli Samaseil. I'm the Prince of the Samaeilan Empire." I nearly laughed. That Empire was known for their cocky attitudes. "Who are you?" He added, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Avalia Rein." His eyes widened as if he knew who I was, but acted like he didn't but asking.

"Is that it?" I laughed and put my hands in front of me, like a lady.

"Pardon me. I'm _Queen _Avalia Rein, from the Empire of Rein." A woman passing by looked at me.

"Queen Avalia? Oh the gods have blessed us with your presence!" She proclaimed loudly, bowing and attracting the attention of many others around her. I heard someone yell that the Queen of Rein was in the village and many people ran over to see me then bowed deeply.

"Please, you don't need to bow! What did you mean that I have blessed you?" I asked the woman, who smiled at me.

"Our leader has died and said to look to you for a home." I gasped and took the woman's hand.

"I am so sorry to hear about your leader. And yes! You all are welcome to become part of my Empire!" I yelled. The woman hugged me tightly. At that time, the people from the village packed their belongs and headed toward Rein, which apparently was not that far. Zero was no longer speaking to me.

So sleep in your only memory of me, my dearest Zero...

We made it back to Rein intact, I saw Kou soldiers at the gate. Apparently not seeing me, they said that the amount of people could not just pass through without authorization from the Queen. I stepped out of the carriage and smiled at them.

"They may pass through." Their eye wide, they bowed to me.

"Queen Avalia, we have been told that you were possessed by your Djinn." I nodded.

"I was, but him and I worked it out." They looked at each other in doubt as the villagers walked through the gates. A guard whispered to another, who sprinted to the castle. After the villagers had gone into the Empire, I ordered the gates closed.

"Do we have enough housing for them all?" I asked a villager who made sure everyone had a home. He shook his head.

"The majority, yes. But not all of them will have their own home. We could ask them to stay with some others until their home is built." I nodded.

"Do that. I'll be in mine." He bowed as I walked to my home and walked in. In there, the soldier had just arrived to tell Sinbad and Kouen that I was there. They looked at me in shock, standing.

"Avalia-"

"I'm not in the mood to talk. I just want a bath and I want to sleep. Thank you for coming here."I said, walking past them, but both men grabbed my arms and pulled me back. I pulled them off and glared.

"What? It's me! I'm Immortal, not stupid." I said, walking past again but wasn't grabbed that time.

"Eva!" At the top of the stairs I saw both Mia and Kia. Kia, running down the stairs and hugging me and Mia, walking slowly, unsure if it was safe to come to me.

"Mia..." I could see the tears in her eyes as she looked down. I sighed and she looked back up, tears streaming down her face. I closed my eyes then opened them again. I smiled sadly and opened my arms, waiting for her to jump into them. She ran to me, hugging me hard then falling, her face pressed into my stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Eva! I'm so sorry!" She choked out through tears. I patted her head and sat on the stairs, letting her cry into my dress. After a bath and some food, I sat on my bed. I ran my fingers through my long black hair, combing out any knots that got in. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." To my surprise, Kouen was the one that opened the door and walked in. I sighed and looked down.

"What do you need Kouen?"

"I didn't have sex with Mia." I looked at him in shock.

"What? You told me that you did." He sighed.

"No, I said I slept with her. I literally fell asleep with her in my bed. I won't deny that she told me information about your Empire and you, but I never touched her and she never touched me. Just to make that clear." After a second or two, a small grin began to play on my lips.

"Oh good. I thought that I was going to have to hurt you for defiling a pure virgin like my Mia." I waited for him to laugh but he didn't. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. I believe you. You can go, if that's all you wanted." Kouen walked closer to me.

"I'm in love with you, Avalia." I looked at him in surprise, my cheeks beginning to turn red.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered out.

"I want you. I want to be with you and I don't want you because of what you know, though I would like to know. But you never have to tell me. I just want you to be my wife." My heart was pounding hard in my chest and I looked down.

"Kouen..." He stepped closer and knelled in front of me, pushing my chin up to look at him.

"Avalia, will you marry me?" My eyes widened as I looked into his. I saw no impurity in what he was saying. His eyes said he was sincere. _He speaks the truth, Avalia. _I blinked once or twice before opening my mouth.

"...Yes.." A huge smile painted over his face and he lifted me into his arms, then spinning me around. The strap to my night gown fell down when he put me down, he looked at it then silently pushed it up. He touched my lip lightly with him thumb then bent down, kissing me lightly. We looked at each other for a while after we pulled back. Suddenly, before I could even think of doing it, I grabbed him and kissed him hard, pulling him towards me. Kouen put his hands on my hips, then picked me up. He laid me down on my bed and pulled that strap back down...

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes...


	8. Chapter 8

_So I thought that there needed to be more background on some characters. So in this one, the character that is going to be told is the lovely Queen Avalia Rein. If you guys like this, I'll write more of these. I also know that I haven't put anything up in a while. June 12th is my last day of school but I have exams so no promises on anything *Laughs* I do not own Magi or anything of its characters. Please R + R and Enjoy! Love, Miss Fangirl :D_

Chapter 8: The Past of the One Called Queen

Elena Rein was not a wealthy woman, nor was she very attractive. She was nothing special and she knew that, but that never brought her down. There was one trait to Elena Rein that no one who knew her could deny; Elena Rein was undeniably strong. Her power, which seemed similar to the famous Fanalis tribe, was consuming. What she lacked in social skills and looks, she made it up strength. She would compete in many tournaments to not only improve her own skill, but to show that she wasn't one that was pushed around easily. In fact, for many years, she was one that no one pushed around at all. Elena had an oval shaped face that had no type of acne and only one scar. She had piercing, ice blue eyes but dull, sandy colored hair. Her limbs seemed to be small but defined. On the day she meant her one and only love, she was in another tournament, smacking around a little man who thought he was tough. After she had defeated him, her next opponent came up, and she nearly fell to her knees. His name was Gin Tachibana, a wealthy man from the east Islands. He had spiked black hair and dark gray eyes, which seemed to scan over her. When the announcer yelled for the fight to begin, Elena forgot all about what she was thinking and instantly got into a battle form, waiting for him to attack. Gin grinned at her warmly.

"Hello! My name is Gin Tachibana. You are very lovely." His voice, she thought, was hypnotic. Ignoring him, she lunged forward, striking at him. He dodged easily, to her surprise. He grabbed her arm and threw her down like she was nothing. She looked at him in disbelief as the announcer claimed that Gin had won. Gin extended his hand to help her up, which she declined. She began walking away to leave the arena and when she was in the hall, she collapsed against the wall. Elena put her hand over her heart and felt it beat fast.

"Are you alright, Love?" The voice startled her and she looked over to see Gin.

"Leave me alone." She proclaimed, standing quickly. He laughed and walked over to her. With her back still against the wall, she couldn't do anything when he cornered her. Gin put his hand next to her head and pressed his body against hers. Elena's eyes widened and her breath came to a stop...

The next time Elena Rein awoke, she was in a large room. A bedroom, she assumed, because of the bed she was laying on.

"Good evening, my Love." She turned quickly to her left to see Gin Tachibana.

"Where am I?" She demanded, slowly removing the blanket. But when she did it reveled that she wasn't wearing any clothing. She gasped and quickly covered herself back up, a deep blush reddening her cheeks. Gin laughed again and handed her a robe.

"Not that I haven't seen that already." It suddenly all came back to her. Her and Gin left the arena and went back to his home, where...things happened.

"We got in another fight when we got here." He pointed at a large red mark on the side of his face. A cocky smile curved his lips.

"But we made up. Three times." Though Elena didn't want to, a girlish giggle came from her lips as a pleasurable feeling traveled through her body. Gin leaned back down and kissed her gently and took her hand.

"I really adore you, Elena. Will you be my wife?" Her ice blue eyes widened but found herself nodding. Gin smiled widely and kissed her again.

A few weeks later, Elena began to get sick randomly. And more weeks later, her stomach began to bloat. When she confronted Gin, he got an excited look on his face.

"Ella, baby, you're pregnant!" He dropped to his knees and touched his beloved wife's stomach. Elena stood there in shock as Gin rubbed her stomach. Though she wasn't quite sure why her husband was so excited, it rubbed off on her and a silly smile crossed her face. After a few more months, when the night was bitterly cold, Elena felt a warm, clear liquid run down her legs. She began to panic.

"Gin! Gin!" She yelled. Her husband sprinted into the house, panting slightly.

"What's wrong? Is the baby coming?" He asked, to which she nodded to. He threw down many blankets and helped her down. An almost unbearable pain swept through her body as she began to push the baby out. After many pushes and countless tears, a beautiful looking baby girl with black hair appeared from her. The child made no noise, only looked around in a confusing way. When Gin placed the child in a blanket, that is when she began to cry. Elena soothed her child, kissing her forehead. She looked at Gin in such joy, it nearly took him aback.

"Look at what we did, Gin!" Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at the baby girl. It hadn't registered in his mind that this child was _his. He _had made it with his wife.

"I want her last name to be Rein." Gin said, surprising himself. Elena looked confused at her husband but then nodded.

"Avalia." She said, her eyes filled with tears. Gin nodded, tears then running down his face.

"Avalia Rein."

Avalia grew up in a small home, being taught and trained everyday. She was a combination of her mother and father. Her black silky hair from Gin and her ice blue eyes from Elena. She moved with such grace that Gin and Elena had no idea where she got it from. They had planned on raising her until they knew she could make it on her own, but one blistering hot night, that changed. It was the year Avalia turned 13. Elena kissed her daughters forehead with tears in her eyes.

"I love you baby. I always will. You'll do just fine." Gin stood next to her, wiping tears from his face. Her bent down and kissed his daughters forehead as well. Then he looked at his wife.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do? Leaving her like this..." Elena nodded.

"They said they would kill her if we didn't do it..." She looked away then back at Avalia.

"We have to kill ourselves to protect her." Gin said absently. He then put the medium sized chest next to Avalia's bed, a note and a single white rose. He placed his hand on his daughters head, kissed it one more time then looked at Elena. They hugged each other tightly and with a single kiss, they walked out of their home. Gin handed Elena a sword, another one in his own hand. Elena placed the tip in the middle of Gins chest, and Gin did the same.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." And they both impaled each other in a strong swift movement. Blood dripped from Elenas mouth as hers meant Gins in one last kiss. They stood there for a moment before they both fell to the ground. She turned her head to look at her husband. The light had already left his eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked back at the sky and left her own being leave her.

Avalia woke up and knew something was very wrong. She saw the rose, the note and the chest there by her side. She picked up the note and with wide eyes, she read it. Before she knew it, she was running outside and pushing aside a crowd. She dropped to her knees at the sight of her dead parents, their eyes open, but the light completely gone. Her shoulders shook at she placed her head on his fathers blood chest, sobbing silently. The Elder of the village bent down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but did nothing more. He allowed Avalia to cry.

"Avalia, child, come with us. Let them bury your honorable parents." She shook her head.

"Please, just let me be." She whispered. The Elder refused to give up.

"Avalia, come with me." When she heard his voice, she hesitated then nodded, standing up and walking with the Elder.

Avalia never forgot what she saw that day. She never forgot what her parents taught her though. She would remember it until the end...If there was an end.


End file.
